(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for configuring a connection between a terminal and a base station.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) of a wireless mobile communication system, a high speed wireless data transmission service is provided to users by providing various mobile communication environments such as high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA), high speed uplink packet access (HSUPA), long term evolution (LTE), and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A).
Recently, while a smartphone market grows largely, various techniques for providing a high-quality service to the user with limited capacity have been proposed. Representatively, a carrier aggregation (CA) technique is a technique capable of transmitting/receiving data by extending a bandwidth as one of the methods for satisfying a data transmission speed. In a dual connectivity structure, the terminal may use radio resources of at least two network nodes (a master eNB (MeNB) and a secondary eNB (SeNB)) which are connected to each other through non-ideal backhaul in a radio resource control (RRC) connected situation. In order to increase throughput of the terminal using the dual connectivity, a method of aggregating the radio resources is also under discussion.
Recently, in the LTE-A, researches for reducing overhead of signaling together with efforts to improve the efficiency of traffic transmission are also in progress. For example, a random access channel (RACH) is omitted, and there is a random access less technique for accessing a base station while omitting a random access channel (RACH), a contention-based random access technique, a contention-based uplink transmission technique for allocating an uplink grant (UL Grant) without a separate scheduling request, or a pre-scheduling technique. The terminal may receive a service by reducing signaling overhead and performing only least procedures using the above techniques which have been recently proposed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.